Ezra's Redemption
by DaytimeInsomnia
Summary: Ezra's POV about after Him and Aria came clean to her parents
1. Chapter 1

Ezra POV:

I'm not a stupid man. I knew when Aria and I finally confronted her parents about our relationship there would be serious repercussions. Hell, when I told my brother he was pretty upset himself. The difference is that I called Matthew every night. He knew all about Aria and I from day one. He didn't know her as my student and then my girlfriend.

I know our relationship is less than ideal for her parents and it would be a lot easier for us if we were just sneaking around. I understand that, but I refuse to let anyone hurt Aria with something that is my fault. Jackie has no reign over me anymore. She gave all that up when she decided that she wasn't ready to spend the rest of her life with me. Who does she think she is? She can't leave me brokenhearted and then try and break my heart more by attempting to get rid of the person that means more to me than any other person on this Earth.

Ever since we came clean to Aria's parents, my life has been pretty static. I wake up at 7, shower with a haste, get dressed, stop by the café down the street for a coffee, teach my first classes at 8:00 and 9:30, go to the office and grade papers, go to the Pub at Hollis and sit at the bar where Aria and I spoke for the first time which is coincidentally the exact opposite of where Byron sits every day, grab another coffee, grade more, teach my 5:00 class, pack up and go home by 7:00, call the Chinese take out place as I leave Hollis and pick up the food on my way home, store the extra food in my fridge because I always forget to not order all of Aria's favorites and that's why I have about 5 full servings of orange chicken and fried rice sitting in my fridge, open a bottle of scotch and nurse that for a while, pull out my phone and dial Aria's phone number only to chicken out and hang up, then lie down in bed and finally drift off to sleep thinking about ways I can fix this.

That was my schedule and Thursday was no different. I did everything the same way until lunch. I walked into the Pub and walked blindly to the bar. I order my Diet Coke, simply because I cannot teach my classes after consuming alcohol. After spending about fifteen minutes staring into my soda and playing with the straw while waiting for my cheeseburger to finish cooking, I heard a voice walk up to the bar and order a Scotch. I knew that voice. I have become extremely familiar with it recently due to me replaying flashbacks in my head. I looked up to see Byron looking to the right of the Pub so he didn't have to see me while waiting for his drink. As soon as he got his drink he returned to his seat.

'This is it,' I said to myself, 'I can't just keep avoiding it.' I stood up from my seat and walked over to the booth where Byron was sitting. "Mr. Montgomery, a word please."

My legs were shaking and my palms were sweating, I found these problems growing worse when he looked around and saw many of his colleagues. I knew he wouldn't want to make a scene in front of half of the English Department Faculty. He said nothing but nodded slightly.

His eyes held a fire in them that I had only recently become acquainted with. "Look, Mr. Montgomery, you have every right in the world to be angry with me. You trusted me; you and Ella trusted me. I know that what Aria and I did was wrong on so many levels and it never should have happened. However, it did happen, and if you would just give me the chance to explain-"

"Explain what," He interrupted. "You took advantage of my daughter, my wife, and myself. Why should I give you the chance to explain anything?"

I immediately responded, "You said yourself that I was there for Aria and I helped her in ways that you and even her friends couldn't. You said you were grateful for that. But you don't know how we got there. I can assure you, Mr. Montgomery, you are making our situation much worse in your head."

Byron looked down and thought about it for a while before looking back up at me, "Tell me everything honestly, no lies, no games, just tell me the honest story."

I was relieved but my mind was racing 100 miles a second. "The day your family returned from Iceland, Aria was dropping Mike off at lacrosse, then she came here to get a bite to eat. I was here reading and I saw her with a sad look on her face looking at a missing flyer for Ali, so I asked her if she was alright. She started talking about being jetlagged and we were just talking and we really clicked, so we exchanged phone numbers and we kissed."

Byron interrupted, "So you just exchanged phone numbers with a High School student?"

I chuckled, "No, uhm, she led me to believe that she was in college. But the next day was the first day of school and I saw her in my class and I freaked out. We talked after class and I told her that our 'thing' couldn't continue. Of course, this isn't what either of us wanted, but it had to happen because she was my student. Then came Ali's funeral. The School Board suggested I go to show Rosewood that I was attempting to be a part of the community. I saw Aria go off on her own so I followed her to give my condolences. I apologized to her and she also apologized to me for not wanted to do anything that would get me in trouble and she kissed me on the cheek and walked away. And, if I'm being honest, I pulled her back to me and kissed her. She took a deep breath afterwards and said Goodbye. The next week in school, she came to class early with a transfer paper and I was hesitant to sign it. I eventually did sign it. The same afternoon, I was going to the movie theatre to see It Happened One Night, and I saw Aria and Ella. I didn't want to seem out of he ordinary, so I greeted them and had a brief and awkward conversation with Ella before Aria couldn't take the tension and pulled her away. Of course, Ella did have me sit next to Aria in the movie theatre, which didn't help the tension much. That night, it was raining and I saw Aria trying to walk home with a coffee. I felt bad for her, but I was conflicted. I drove by her, but stopped a few feet down from her and opened the door. We were able to drive pretty normally for a minute or two but I eventually stopped and…. Well, we kissed. The next day, I found out the transfer had been denied. After that, we were just trying to figure out on our feelings for each other. I know the first time she came to my apartment, she was helping Ella out at the gallery, and Meredith showed up. I told Aria she shouldn't have showed up at my apartment, but she said she just needed to talk to someone. I decided that I was going to be there for her. A few weeks later, she left her phone at my apartment and it kept ringing and I thought there was an emergency, so I looked at it. I thought she had told one of her friends about us, so I broke up with her and went to New York for a few weeks. I came back the day they were all taking the SAT and I walked in on Aria about to kiss Noel Kahn. I thought she had moved on, so I was trying to accept that. Aria was really angry with me for leaving without a goodbye, and rightfully so. We made up about a week later. That same week, Noel Kahn found out about us, and he was going to tell the Principal about us, so I was going to resign and leave Rosewood, until I found out that he was suspended. And by this point, we were so helplessly in love that words cannot even explain it. We had a lot of problems, like Aria would always get upset that we couldn't go out in public and act like a couple. We even went to an art gallery in Philadelphia just so we could be a couple in public. I know that was around the time when Parent/ Teacher conferences were happening and I was worried about meeting you. I bet it explains why I was so nervous around you then. It also is why I was more relaxed talking about writing than my day job. When you offered me that job at Hollis that actually caused a fight between Aria and I. She didn't want me to leave Rosewood. The day that Hollis officially offered me the job, a cop showed up at my place. I was freaking out I texted Aria about a million times because I thought someone had gone to the cops. The next morning, I was on the phone with Aria and I told her I just resigned. She was freaking out because I didn't tell her about my getting the job. Of course, we had more problems, Jason trying to get with Aria, even kissing her. My ex-fiancée was even blackmailing Aria saying that if she didn't leave me, she would tell you about Aria and I. This all happened around the time that the girls were found with the shovel. Aria used me as her one phone call. As soon as I got that call, I drove down here. That's when Ella saw me and told me to stay away from Spencer. Of course when she first approached me all I said was, I'm in love with her. I had no idea that Ella was talking about Spencer. I thought she had figured out about Aria and me. As soon as I found out that Jackie was blackmailing Aria, I knew we had to tell you and Ella. And that is what we did that very night. I had to find a way to have Jackie stop hurting Aria, because Aria doesn't deserve that. I know that I broke your trust as a colleague and as a teacher. I never meant for things to go this far. You said it yourself; no one ever sets out to hurt anybody. Aria and I pushed and pulled in our relationship for so long, just with the wrongness of it. But, in the end, we couldn't stay away from each other. We will never be able to stay away from each other for too long a time. I know that I'm asking you for a lot, Byron, but I am honestly and truly in love with your daughter. I never let your daughter get better grades because we were together, and her grades never suffered when we were fighting. Byron, I know I've made some stupid decisions, but I'm honestly not dumb enough to confront you and Ella about our relationship if I didn't love her with every fiber of my being. And I wouldn't have stayed with her through all of those aforementioned risks, the police, the school board, even you, if I didn't see myself loving your daughter for the rest of my life."

Byron gulped, "When did you two start sleeping together?"

"Never, we have never once been that intimate with each other, honest," I replied with ease.

He nodded, trying to take the information in slowly, "It's going to take a while to get used to this. I'm not saying that you and Aria can just jump back into a relationship again. But you can start with coming over for dinner tonight. And we will move forward from there."

I smiled, "Byron, thank you so much. I can't even… thank you. I will be there, you can count on it."

He looked me in the eyes peacefully for the first time in a while, "Oh, but uhm, don't tell Aria that you're coming over for dinner tonight. I'll tell her that Holden is coming over, and we can surprise her."

I just sat there nodding stupidly and smiling. I can only imagine the smile on Aria's face when she finds out that Byron invited me over for dinner. Just imagining it is enough to make my heart skip a beat.

AN: I'm not quite sure what I want to do with this one. I am thinking about leaving it as a one shot. However, I, myself, am curious as to how this would play out if I continued it. So let me know what you think of it and if you think I should continue or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria POV:

My life sucks. Plain and simple, I hate it. Last week, Ezra and I came clean to my parents. They freaked out, and didn't even give us the chance to explain. I mean, yeah it is a bit inconvenient for my parents given the past with Meredith and all that. But my dad said so himself, his feeling for Meredith took him by surprise. I didn't exactly plan on falling for my English teacher, and he didn't exactly plan on having feelings for me. Our relationship was a surprise to us as well.

My parents raised me to me independent and capable of making my own decisions since the day I was born. How can they possibly be angry with me for my decision to be with Ezra, when that is how they raised me? They taught me to stand up for what I know is right, and I have never felt like something was more right than my being with Ezra. And they choose now, when I'm 16 years old and more independent and happy than I have ever been, to treat me like a child and that I don't know what I'm talking about.

I know how it feels to be around Ezra. It feels like I don't have to worry about A, or Ali, or Mike's issues, or anything at all. I know that when I'm in his arms, nothing can hurt me. I could spend eternity looking into his eyes. I know that no matter how bad I mess up, Ezra will always be there to catch me. When Ezra talks, it's like velvet soothing my ears. When I don't get to see him for too long a time, it's hard for me to stay focused and I get really depressed and just detached from life.

How can my parents just make up their minds so fast? They preach to me that I should be completely open-minded, and the second they hear the word 'love' come out of Ezra's mouth, they then decide to be close-minded. They don't understand the troubles and trials that our relationship has gone through and yet we are still in love with each other.

I was broken out of my reverie when I heard my mother knocking on my bedroom door, "Your father ran into Holden earlier today, and invited him here for dinner, so could you please get ready, and try to look like you don't completely hate your father and I?"

I rolled my eyes. My parents have been trying to set me up with Holden since the day they found out he was home. They are just hoping that I become so enamored with him that I will forget all about Ezra…. because that's viable. "Okay Mom," I reply half-heartedly. I log off of Facebook and walk over too my closet. I'm not to enthusiastic about dinner, so I just grab the first dress I see. It's a green mesh overlay party dress that I got at Delia's the day before Ezra and I came clean. I got it back when I was allowed to make my own choices and have a life.

I quickly put on the dress and pull my hair up into a half bun. I walk over to my wide array of jewelry. I started all the way to the left, which is where I specifically placed my jewelry from Ezra. He got me a necklace and two bracelets for my birthday a few months. The necklace was a heart locket that said 'I love you' on the front and on the back it is simply inscribed '831.' That's our thing. It stands for: 8 letters, 3 words, 1 meaning. It all adds up to 'I love you.'

I put on the locket, two bracelets, and various rings that I've collected over the years. I figured that if I can't be with Ezra right now, I could at least make sure that I have a part of him with me.

I put on some simple black wedges and walked downstairs just in time to hear the timer go off on the oven. I walk over to the kitchen to help my mother with dinner. As soon as she places the dish on the counter, the doorbell rings. Without missing a beat my mom says, "Oh, Aria, honey, that should be Holden, can you go let him in?"

I sigh and walk over to the door. I like Holden. He was like my closest friend as a kid. I loved him, but not like that. I knew this dinner was just going to be more of my parents trying to get us together, and I am not looking forward to it. I take a deep breath and put my hand on the doorknob.

"Hey Holden, how-," I stopped dead in my tracks. There was Ezra standing with a little smirk on his face, his eyes dancing in joy, holding a dozen red roses. Red roses are my absolute favorite flowers. I can't believe he remembered that.

"For you," Ezra says, holding out the Roses to me. I grab the roses and put them on the foyer table by the door. I wrap my arms around his neck and hold on for dear life.

"What the hell are you doing here," I asked Ezra, refusing to let go of his neck.

Ezra chuckles in my ear and tightens his arms around my waist, "Your father invited me."

I lean back so I can look in his eyes still not letting go. "Seriously," I ask disbelievingly. He just smiled and nodded and pulled me closed to him. I missed him so much.

We break apart when we hear someone clear their throat behind us. We turned around to see Mike smiling while leaning against the wall. "I'm surprised you even came back to our house, Mr. Fitz," Mike said jokingly to Ezra.

Ezra nodded his head, "Well it was either coming back here or nursing a bottle of Scotch alone in my apartment, so I chose here. And Mike, at this point, I think you can just call me Ezra."

I looked pointedly at Mike, "So, I think maybe you should tell him what you told me the other night, and you should do so while I go put these in some water." I picked the roses back up, pecked Ezra on the lips, and walked to the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase.

When I walked into the kitchen, I saw my mother leaning back against the counter, looking at me, "How Ezra managed to get Byron on his side, I will never understand."

"So you guys approve now," I asked Ella.

She hesitated for a moment before finally saying, "Somehow, Ezra managed to tell Byron the story of your guys' relationship from day one. I heard the retold version from your father, and we are in a consensus that we are going to take this slow. That means, no sleepovers at his apartment, you can still go over there as long as you tell us the exact time you are leaving his apartment and you do not lie to us about you whereabouts at all. You have to promise me that, when the time comes, you two will be safe and use protection. And Aria, you have to promise no more secrets. I love you so much. You're my baby girl. You will always be my baby daughter and I will always try and accept you and help you in anyway I can. But, for that relationship to work, you need to know that you can come to me about anything. If you had come home from that pub the day you had met him and said 'I met this amazing guy, and I can't wait to see him again' then perhaps your father and I wouldn't have jumped to the conclusion that we did. Just know, you can come to me with any problem you have, and I will talk to you about it, without passing any judgment. And I mean that, even if I did, unknowingly, have a bit of a crush on your boyfriend."

I stood there gratefully staring at my Mom before hugging her tightly, "Thank you so much Mom. Thank you for giving us a chance. Thank you for understanding. Thank you for being there for me. Thank you so much. I love you."

After we separated, I turned around to see the man I am so desperately in love with standing there with a small smile on his face, and just true happiness in his eyes. "I apologize for interrupting," Ezra said, "But Mike and Byron voted for me to come announce to you girls that they are ready to eat."

I saw Ella grab the Lasagna before I walked over to Ezra. "Shall we," he asked, holding out his hand for me to grab on to.

I smiled at him and laced our fingers together. I took a deep breath. "We shall," and we walked off into the unknown.

AN: I know I kinda didn't do the dinner, but I kinda thought we needed this to lead up to the dinner... So I can post a chapter of the actual dinner, but I doubt I will be able to it before Monday... Just a fair warning. As always, please leave a review to let me know what you think, or if you have any ideas that you think I should try to incorporate. And also thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 1. I only heard positive things, and I'm glad that you all liked it. :)


End file.
